utauwikitalefandomcom-20200213-history
Relationships and Shipping (Main Cast)
A page for gathering how certain characters relate to eachother. I need this for writing reasons when it gets that far. It doesn't matter whether it is the same as the undertale version or not, all need to be here. Main cast connection Each of these are from the perspective of the character as the header. Createsans Although she's in Toriel's role, she has not been gone long enough for people to not know her or for her to not know them therefore relationships need to be set up. LunaDeaminac = LunaD sells her stuff. She likes to mess with Luna, often calling her "Lulu". 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 = She is a close friend to WikiC. She likes to refer to them as "Partners in Crime" as well as WikiC. PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 = She has heard a lot about them from WikiC. Bone Apetit = She has no opinion about Bone Apetit, but she does like their work. Max041 = TheNitroFlamer = She is personally a big fan of his work, but will refuse to fangirl about it. UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings = She is his ex. She dislikes him, as he deletes articles that are in serious need of improvement instead of fixing them, Wiki Temmie = She is WikiT's mother. She loves her child, but once blocked them, while they were Deletey. Cinder05030:) = She is Cinder's adoptive mother. She loves Cinder, and misses her every day, but refuses to show emotion. Ink In all 3 routes, when she first sees him, she silently fangirls and calls him "a cute little skeleton". Neutral = She loves Ink as a child, but if he resorts to killing her to get past her, she is shocked, heartbroken and enraged and later possesses a doll to kick Ink's ass. Pacifist = She loves Ink as a child. Later, after she sends him away, she returns and kicks Wikiperson's ass for almost hurting Ink. She is later tied up by Deletey and turned into a Lost Soul during the WikiT battle. Genocide = After he kills her, unlike Classic Toriel, she puts up more of a fight, and reforms to kick Ink's ass. It takes a bit longer to kill her. By that, I mean it takes 7 attacks from Ink, if he doesn't die. =) LunaDeaminac It takes a rather lot of frequent interaction for Luna to consider somone a friend and she is generally neutral towards most people. She knows which of the main cast will be spared before their fight with Ink starts. Createsans = Sells items to Cre but they don't talk much. Slightly irritated by Cre calling her Lulu. 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 = While friends, they aren't close and generally have little to do with one another. Most of the time when they communicate is when both are with Max. PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 = They have little to no interaction. Bone Apetit = They are neighbors, they rarely talk. Max041 = They're friends and frequently talk about things that have happened and are yet to happen on the wiki. TheNitroFlamer = Luna works with Nitro fairly often and gave him Content Mod rights. Of the 'cousins', he is the one she speaks to most. UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings = Luna has respect for authority and hence to the king. Wiki Temmie = Although she was the princess and Luna is a royalist, she did not bow to her. Cinder05030:) = She is only the main cast member that can see and hear Cinder. She had something to do with Cinder's revival. Ink Neutral = Him existing in the universe makes her very nervous, she doesn't blame him for his accidental vandalism. Pacifist = FOR SPOILERS Genocide = FOR SPOILERS 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 Createsans = Partners in crime >:3 LunaDeaminac = Looks up to her. PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 = Thinks of him as an annoying roommate. He found PITB22 homeless and took him into his home. Bone Apetit = Doesn't care what they do. Max041 = TheNitroFlamer = Loves his show and dreams of appearing with him in the show. UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings = Meh.. He is okay. Wiki Temmie = Tried to date her. Cinder05030:) = Loves her a lot <3 Ink Neutral = INK CAN I HAVE UR AUTOGRAPH Pacifist = OMG INK!!! ITS REALLY YOU!!! Genocide = ...How could you... PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 Createsans =Does not know much of her existence LunaDeaminac =They don't speak much 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 =After WCT brung him into his house they became roommates.He doesn't know he is annoying.They can get into fights easily with his sarcasm Bone Apetit =Wants to help her to join the guard Max041 = TheNitroFlamer =Loves his show but it irritates WCT a lot UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings =Bows down to him Wiki Temmie =Doesn't know much about her other than she was The princess Cinder05030:) =same with Wiki TEMMIE Ink Neutral =:He is friends with Ink but if ink kills him his final words are his sobbing Pacifist =Is mostly friends with Ink but when Wiki Temmie steals his SKILL he is one if the lost SKILLS Genocide =Is pretty annoyed about Ink but sobs more when he dies. Bone Apetit Createsans = Heard of her in the past, but didn't know where did she go. LunaDeaminac = Talks rarely to each other. 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 = Kinda okay with him. PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 = She kinda wants to join him in the royal guard due to his fire powers, but thinks that his way too kind to fight. Max041 = They are both Best friends, but they are not on love. TheNitroFlamer = She is not a biggest fan of him, but thinks his okay. UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings = Very loyal to him. Wiki Temmie = Never heard of her, maybe she is bad at remembering. Cinder05030:) = Never heard of her, and never knew her. Ink Neutral = Depends how many ink kills, and what does he kill. She gets aggressive to ink when he kills all the members, she get depressed if he kills PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 Pacifist = She cares about him. Genocide = ..The world will still live on..right?... Max041 Createsans = LunaDeaminac = 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 = PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 = Bone Apetit = TheNitroFlamer = UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings = Wiki Temmie = Cinder05030:) = Ink Neutral = Pacifist = Genocide = TheNitroFlamer Createsans = Does not know much of her existence, but respects her from what he does know about her. LunaDeaminac = 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 = PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 = Bone Apetit = TNF is kind of okay with her. Max041 = UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings = Wiki Temmie = Cinder05030:) = Ink Neutral = Looks up to Ink and finds him a great inspiration to AU creator. The more Ink kills (depending if he does kill) the more it disappoints TNF, but he still respects Ink. Pacifist = Becomes friends with Ink and admires him even more. Genocide = Even if Ink goes genocide, TNF still believes he can do better. UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings Createsans = They usually only communicate through roleplay with there OCs. They both have a dislike towards each other but not pure hate. That only happens sometimes. LunaDeaminac = They work together on things, but Luna acts more like a bureaucrat than them. That is about all of there realationship 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 = When WikiP has a problem or needs help on something they asks WikiC for help. They are kind of friends but PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 = WikiP doesn't really know him at all. Bone Apetit = They know each other and WikiP has a respect to them for being able to keep calm in some situations. Max041 = They know each other but don't talk much. TheNitroFlamer = There cool with him. Wiki Temmie = They are sad that they lost her. Cinder05030:) = (same as WikiT) Ink Neutral = They have no pity for having to kill Ink but don't hate him Pacifist = They feel pity for having to kill Ink Genocide = (?. There is no geno Asgore fight so who knows) Wiki Temmie Createsans = Createsans was Wiki Temmie's mother. Loves them. LunaDeaminac = Doesn't care about her, really. Could possibly be friends if they met more.... 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 = Wants him to suffer a long, horrifying, global block so she can watch him burn in hell as his SKILL gets crushed into a million pieces. Tried to stab him once. Wants him to die :3 PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 = Doesn't care about him.. Bone Apetit = Doesn't know her... Max041 = Doesn't really know him, only once or twice... TheNitroFlamer = Likes his show. UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings = Cinder05030:) = Cinder was Wiki Temmie's "best tem". They were siblings and worked togother on a plan to advertise the wiki, and find the origami flowers. Unfortunatley, the got a global block and got disabled. Their SKILL was destroyed in the proccess of the block. Ink Neutral = Wiki Temmie does not appear in a Neutral Route whatsoever. She hates him as Deletey, but that is it. True Pacifist = Ink has to go against the "God of Hyperdeath". Later Wiki Temmie apologizes for fighting. Genocide = Cinder05030:) Createsans = Cinder loves Cre because she was her mother LunaDeaminac = Luna is the only one of the main cast, besides Ink, who can hear Cinder. Cinder is very cautious about getting on her bad side. 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 = Cinder has a crush on WikiC. PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 = Cinder doesn't know him. Bone Apetit = Cinder doesn't know her but she thinks Bone might be a cool pal if they ever met. Max041 = TheNitroFlamer = Cinder thinks he's really cool. UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings = Cinder loves WikiP and thinks they're a super awesome parent. Wiki Temmie = Cinder considered Tem to be her sister and 'Best Tem' before they both got blocked. Cinder misses Tem and still cares about her. Ink Neutral = Cinder will often like to joke around with Ink, laughing all of his mistakes and loving it when he falls over or trips. She will help him on his journey, giving him tips on how to find things and warning him of danger. She gets angry when Ink kills anyone, and is upset whenever he attacks anyone. Pacifist = She is glad Ink is being kind to others. Genocide = She is angry with Ink at first, but after a while she begins to think that maybe it isn't so bad, what Ink is doing. Main Cast to Minor cast relationships Createsans Punkred66 = Brother LunaDeaminac Mildest Dog = "Friend" 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 TBA PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 TBA Bone Apetit The Guard members = Captain Max041 TBA TheNitroFlamer CNAS = Creator, boss, murder victim UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings TBA Wiki Temmie TBA Cinder05030:) TBA Category:Main Characters